Dragon Age Wiki:Orlesian Murder Mystery
Winners! Dragon Age Wiki would like to thank the participants for our Orlesian Murder Mystery competition. We had many fantastic short stories, some great pieces of art work, and over a hundred entries in the giveaway. This has been the most heavily participated promotion on our wiki. Winners will be required to send me an email with their names, country, and the platform they would like the DLC on. If you would like to contribute to Wiki but don't know how, start by looking at the Articles requiring clean up, Articles needing clarification and Articles needing citations. Or drop by our to see if there's anything that needs to be worked on. Without further ado, here are the winners for the Orlesian Murder Mystery competition. Short story The two winners for the short story competition are * User:Michael Largness for How did it come to this? * User:Legiyah for The Orlesian Murder Mystery In addition, honorable mentions goes out to * Funniest story: User:Tahlmorrah's story The Worst Assassin Ever * Best opening line: User:Firoas's story A strange letter with the opening line, "Thank you for your kindly worded letter. I will simply assume you were out of black ink and had to resort using red?" * Best use of Dragon Age 2 characters: User:Cohesion_2501's story The Orlesian murder mystery * Best re-use of a corpse: User:Octan92's story All in a night's work * Best magical missive (email): User_blog:Futonrevoltion's story Orlesian murder mystery memo Art competition The two winners for the art competition are * User:Tsukahime for Catch me if you can * User:Tanukikai for Let's do this! Random giveaway The lucky number for this giveaway is 83 and the winner is * User:Thornsparks79 Coterie missives 9:39 :Assassin X, :We are at a loss to understand how this could happen. The Coterie sent you, one of our own assassins, to kill an Orlesian noble yet he still lives. We must know what happened. Write a report detailing what happened. Should your words sway us, you may yet receive your payment and keep your life. Wanted! :A thief has recently stolen a valuable dagger called The Low Blade. We know not why it was stolen, but we want it for our own. So we know who we seek, we charge a member to track down this person and draw them with this dagger. The thief does not need to be holding the dagger as long as it is clear that the dagger is theirs. Those who achieve this shall be richly rewarded. Overview Dragon Age Wiki and Wikia proudly present a Mark of the Assassin promotion. This promotion consists of three (3) categories. A short story, an art competition, and a random giveaway. Two (2) winners will be chosen from the short story competition, two (2) winners will be chosen from the art competition, and one (1) winner will be chosen in the participation giveaway. You may submit up to three (3) entries - one for each of the categories: short story, art, and random giveaway. Short story rules The short story competition must be in the form of a story or a report. Describe the events that led up to your failure to assassinate the Orlesian noble. Post the story on your own blog page and submit the link here. Be sure to sign your name. Art competition rules The art competition must include a picture of The Low Blade somewhere in the work of art. You may take liberties with the scene or portrait so long as it includes the dagger in it. Post the picture off site and submit the link here. Be sure to sign your name. Random giveaway rules The random giveaway is open to anyone with a registered account. Sign your name here to participate. The fine print * Winners will receive 1600 Microsoft points, Playstation points or will be gifted the DLC on Steam * Entry is open to residents of the US and UK only * Only registered accounts may enter * Short stories should not exceed 750 words (Clarification: it can exceed 750 words but should be kept at a readable length) * The competition will remain open until 8th October 2011 * Winners will be notified within 24 hours * This competition is open to administrators with the following exceptions: Tierrie is ineligible all categories, D-day is ineligible in the art category. Category:Dragon Age Wiki promotion